Travel between worlds
by Chaeyoungssmile
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki is your average teenager with anger management issues and amazing art skills. He wants to become a webtoon artist but doesn't have the courage to do so. One day he finds a web comic that suspiciously resembles the stories that his father told him and what happens when him and his friends are actually sucked into the webtoon?
1. the start

Even when Katsuki was a little kid, he absolutely loved the idea of humans having superpowers or quirks as his father would tell him.

This obsession started when he was five. Although he was little, Katsuki still remembered the turn of events that would fuel up his fasination with quirks and smiled unconsciously.

_Katsuki found himself waking up in the middle of the night, sweating profoundly. The little boy had a terrible nightmare and felt anxious. He was trembling with fear as he debated with himself._

_Should he go to his parent's bedroom?_

_He knew that his mom would be furious if he woke her up. He could hear her loud voice screaming at him for being a wimp but he also knew that his dad would comfort him so he got out of bed and ran until he reached his parents' bedroom._

_He opened the door as quietly as he could and shook his dad awake. The latter, having seen his son, knew immediately what happened. He quickly took his hand and they went into the living room._

_His dad made some hot chocolate for both of them and made Katsuki sit on his lap. As the little boy sipped his hot chocolate, his father told him a story._

_It was the story about a boy who had a quirk which had been passed down to him. The boy had so much trouble with controlling it at first but managed to handle it._

_He went to a school for superheros and had a lot of cool friends._

_Everytime he would have a nightmare, his dad would narrate him the story until he fell__ asleep._

As he got older, his father stopped due to the request of his mother.

He had once heard his mother and father argue about it. It wasn't very pretty.

"He's too old to be told these ridiculous stories!" His mother said furiously.

"I don't care Mitsuki! You'll have to understand that he's growing and even without me telling his those stories, he would have found out anyways!"

For the first time in his life, he saw his father yell at his mother.

"I DON'T CARE!" She hissed at him, "You better stop or else I'll castrate you."

"Alright i will. Just know that the day will come Mitsuki and when it will, you will have to be prepared." He replied calmly.

It was **confusing. Very confusing. But he pushed away those useless memories.**

**He wasn't ready to face them yet.**


	2. Friends

Katsuki stared blankly at Kirishima as the latter read his latest manuscript. Katsuki always wanted to write the story that his father would always tell him and share it with the world so he started writing.

Kirishima was not going to lie. Katsuki was not only a mediocre writer but his way of writing was boring and stale. It made Kirishima feel dull and unexcited which was something considering that he was almost entertained by everything.

"I- i t-think it's not t-that b-bad but..." Kirishima stuttered.

He knew how Katsuki could get angry and since he didn't want to deal with his temper that day, he tried to be as gentle as possible.

"But what?"

"It's just that the writing is a bit... you know..."

"IT IS WHAT?"

"It's a bit boring..."

"WHAT! THE FUCK! MY STORY AIN'T BORING!" Katsuki yelled with anger and then continued throwing out more curses and insults.

Kirishima sighed. This was going to go for a while. He could almost feel a headache slowly forming from all the unnecessary yelling.

He tried to tune out Katsuki and took in his surroundings. They were at a park which was near their homes and they were sitting under a big old oak tree. The weather was quite nice and he felt himself letting out a sigh as the sunlight hit his face.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the person sat down next to him.

"Damn. He's really angry this time. It could go on for a while. What did you tell him?" Kaminari Denki asked him and glanced at Katsuki.

"I told him that his story was boring. I at least tried to be gentle."

"You know how sensitive he can get. I don't blame you though. Let's wait till he calms down." Denki said.

"It's okay! I was waiting for you. let's go hug him! I know that you can get quite upset if we don't include you so i was just waiting for you." Kirishima replied and went towards the Katsuki.

He engulfed Katsuki in a big warm hug and felt a huge smile wash over him as he felt the other boy struggle for a bit but then hug him back grudgingly.

Denki looked at the both of them and sighed. He too, went over there and joined the hug. He had a warm feeling in his chest everytime they hugged but he would never admit that.

They finally parted away and sat down again.

"Ugh. I know my story's shit. This is so shitty. I can't even do things right." Katsuki admitted and looked at his best friends.

"It's okay Suki. Not everyone can write well." Kirishima tried to reassure him.

"Don't call me Suki."

"Too bad because I'm not going to stop."

"Ugh."

"Hey! I think i have an idea!" Denki said excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" Katsuki asked curiously.

"You could become a webtoon artist! I mean you're an amazing painter!" Denki announced thrilled.

"YES! Suki that's such a good idea! You know how to draw so well!" Kirishima said, his eyes lighting up.

"I honestly did consider it but my mom told me no." Katsuki replied, a little down.

"Why?" Denki asked.

"I don't know."

"Well you were never the one to follow the rules Suki. Or are you a mama's boy?" Kirishima teased.

"No!" Katsuki said, embarrassed.

"Then do it!" Denki encouraged.

"Fine!"

"You'll show us when you finish the first chapter right?" Kirishima enquired.

"Yeah i will. I'll show you guys and Mina too. It's too bad that she couldn't come today."

"Yeah it is."

They sat in a comfortable silence after that and just enjoyed each other's company. It was their last year in middle school and they were focused on studying so they didn't have any time to hang out that much.

Studying was hard and Katsuki hated it. He was hardworking but he seriously thought that the top students were people who had a photogenic memory. They would often come up to Katsuki and ask him if he would like a tutor for absolutely no reason and most of the time Kirishima or Mina had to hold him back in case he actually hit them.

They were freaky.

His train of thoughts was then interrupted when he heard Denki stir and then get up.

"I think that we should go home now." He said and then looked at the darkening sky.

"We should. Let's go home Suki." Kirishima said and helped Katsuki get up.

"Ok."

Katsuki then let out a smile which he hadn't done since almost three weeks.


End file.
